1926–27 Polska Liga Hokejowa season
The 1926-27 Polska Liga Hokejowa season was the first season of the Polska Liga Hokejowa, the top level of ice hockey in Poland. Six teams participated in the national championship, and AZS Warszawa won the championship. The tournament was held on February 21st and 22nd, 1927, in Zakopane. Kraków Championship KS Cracovia defeated Makkabi Kraków and Sokół Kraków to win the championship and advance to the national championship. Lwów Championship ;Championship *'Lechia Lwow' - Dror Lwow - walkover *'LTL Lwow' - AZS Lwow - walkover *'Lechia Lwow' - LTL Lwow 3:1 *'Czarni Lwow' - Hasmonea Lwow 4:2 (2:2, 2:0) *'Pogon Lwow' - Lechia Lwow 3:1 (0:0, 3:1) *'Pogon Lwow' - Czarni Lwow 2:0 - became 5:0 walkover *'Pogon Lwow' - Hasmonea Lwow 9:0 *'Pogon Lwow' - LTL Lwow 4:0 *'Pogon Lwow' - AZS Lwow 23:0 *'Lechia Lwow' - Czarni Lwow 6:1 *'Lechia Lwow' - Hasmonea Lwow 5:0 walkover - originally 1:1 *'Lechia Lwow' - AZS Lwow 5:0 walkover *'LTL Lwow' - Czarni Lwow 7:0 *'LTL Lwow' - Hasmonea Lwow 6:1 *'LTL Lwow' - AZS Lwow 5:0 walkover *'Czarni Lwow' - AZS Lwow 5:0 walkover *'AZS Lwow' - Hasmonea Lwow 6:0 Pogon Lwow advanced to the national championship. ;Tournament *'Pogon Lwow' - LTL Lwow 3:1 *'Lechia Lwow' - Czarni Lwow 5:0 *'Pogon Lwow' - Lechia Lwow 3:0 (2:0, 1:0) *'LTL Lwow' - Czarni Lwow 8:0 (3:0, 5:0) *'Pogon Lwow' - Czarni Lwow 5:0 walkover *'LTL Lwow' - Lechia Lwow 1:0 Poznan-Pomeranian Championship *1/9: KL Poznan - TKS Torun - Cancelled due to thaw *2/13: KL Poznan - TKS Torun - Cancelled due to thaw Both TKS Torun and KL Poznan advanced to the national championship. Warsaw Championship ;Friendly matches *'WTL Warszawa' - AZS Warszawa comb. 6:0 (4:0, 2:0) ;Championship WTL Warszawa and AZS Warszawa advanced to the national championship. Wilno Championship *'TS Wilja' - Kolo Sp.-Gimn. A. Miekiewicza 3:2 (2:2, 1:0) *'Pogon Vilnius' - Strzelec 22:0 *'TS Wilja' - Pogon Vilnius 2:1 (0:1, 2:0) - final National Championship ;Scores ;Table (Note: TKS Torun arrived a day late for the tournament, and forfeited their entire participation after playing in one game.) Other games *'PKL Poznan' - WTL Warszawa 3:0 (0:0, 3:0) *'WTL Warszawa' - TKS Torun 5:0 *'WTL Warszawa' - KL Poznan 1:0 (0:0, 1:0) *'GKS Torun' - SKS Torun 2:0 *'TKS Torun' - SKS Troun 4:0 *'TKS Torun' - AZS Poznan 5:2 (3:2, 2:0) *Czarni Lwow - KS Cracovia 1:1 *'WTL Warszawa' - Krakow Combination 10:0 (5:0, 5:0) *'WTL Warszawa' - AZS/LTL Lwow comb. 8:1 (4:1, 4:0) *'WTL Warszawa' - Pogon Lwow 1:0 Images Prz 12-31-26.png|The December 31 issue of Przeglad Sportowy. Prz 2-5-37.png|Details on the Lwow Championship from the February 5 issue. Prz 2-12-37.png|Details on hockey in Vilnius from the February 12 issue. Prz 2-19-37.png|Details on the Vilnius Championship from the February 19 issue. Prz 2-26-37.png|More details from the February 26 issue. Prz 3-5-37-1.png|March 5 issue (part one). Prz 3-5-37-2.png|March 5 issue (part two). External links * Season on hockeyarchives.info Sources *''Przeglad Sportowy'' *Torun 1926-27 Category:1926 in ice hockey Category:1927 in ice hockey